


Cover for "The Lady is a Tramp" by maggiemerc

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [34]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/125232307237/marvel-covers-the-lady-is-a-tramp-21k-m">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "The Lady is a Tramp" by maggiemerc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggiemerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiemerc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lady is a Tramp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199361) by [maggiemerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiemerc/pseuds/maggiemerc). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/125232307237/marvel-covers-the-lady-is-a-tramp-21k-m)


End file.
